The downhole drilling and completions industry utilizes a variety of components, packers, sleeves, valves, anchors, etc. that must be shifted, moved, or actuated. One type of actuation system includes a shifting tool having a profile that is complementarily formed with respect to a profile of a component to be actuated, e.g., a sleeve. By simply running the shifting tool by the component to be actuated, the profiles automatically engage and the shifting tool is able to cause actuation of the component. While this type of system works and is used extensively in downhole systems, it is not without limitations. For example, a delay is sometimes desired between when a string including a shifting tool is run and when a downhole component is desired to be actuated, e.g., so additional operations can be performed downhole or at surface before actuation occurs. Accordingly, apparatuses to effect such delay would be well received by the art.